


Song Notes Wrapped In Love

by NtheDemon



Series: Arrangement of Love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Almost Dying, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt in the line of duty, Innocent Youngjae, Kind JB, M/M, Partner Hoseok, Pictures, Police Officer JB, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scared Youngjae, Shooting, Singer Youngjae, Texting, Worried Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Youngjae Choi was an up and coming singer, his strong voice was making waves in his profession, and he was just signed to a record deal when he was perfect world he was building came crashing down. His father came to visit him one night for dinner and made him aware of something that was coming up that would either ruin him or he would end up married. Could he really marry a police officer that he hasn't met or would he risk going to jail?





	1. Flat Note to A Trained Ear

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited for this story! YoungBum is one of my favorite ships!

Youngjae Choi was building a wonderful life for himself, he had recently gotten a record deal to sing the music he wanted, he knew he had a powerful voice and it meant everything to him that he was getting recognized for it. Singing was always something he loved doing and he was good at, since he was younger he was always in chorus and choir because of his love for music. And now he could actually sing what he wanted, music that was important to him, he was finally able to spread his wings as an artist. His life was finally going exactly the way he wanted, which is why something threw a wrench in it, and Youngjae should have known when things go well.. something always happens.

One evening, he was just getting home from a meeting with his agent, when his phone rang in his jacket pocket. Letting out a soft sigh, he picked up seeing his father's name on the screen. All he wanted to do was take a long hot bath and relax but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. "Hello father." He said into the phone and was greeted by his father's warm voice on the other end. Apparently he was requested to dinner tonight with him and his mother, and from how his father phrased it.. he had no choice. So letting him know he was going to take a shower then get ready, he would meet them at the restaurant which his father took happily and told him he would see him then. Why couldn't he just have one night alone?

After getting ready, Youngjae left his apartment to meet his parents for a dinner he was more than sure he didn't want to go to but they were his parents and he couldn't tell them no. Smiling when he saw his mother waving very happily at him, as he made his way to the two sitting at a table, even though he wanted to rest he was very happy to see his parents. After some small talk and ordering their food, his parents asked how his singing was going but from how they were asking.. something was going on. "What is it?" He asked his father who let out a sigh, "Should have figured you knew we asked you here for a reason, have you forgotten what is next month?" Youngjae shook his head and shrugged, he had no idea where his father where his father was going with that question which his mother sighed, "It is your birthday Youngjae.. your twenty fifth birthday." The singer was still confused until his eyes widened greatly and he looked in shock, his twenty fifth birthday and he was single. He was now under the law in which he could either have an arranged marriage or risk jail. "Calm down Youngjae." His father tapped his hand, "Your mother and I have already searched for your match and found him. His name is Jaebum, here.." He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded and handed it to his son. "This is his number, you know the law son, you have a day to contact him. Your mother and I hope you make the right decision." He pursed his lips together but nodded taking the piece of paper and slid it in his jacket pocket.

Dinner went well after that but his thoughts kept going to the number in his pocket, could he really marry someone he had never met? After dinner he said goodbye to his parents and went home. He had to wake early in the morning for another meeting with a songwriter so he needed sleep, he also needed to think of what he should do about the mess he gotten himself into.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing his alarm go off, Youngjae moved his hand over his phone to turn it off, and his hand it a piece of paper. Confused for a brief moment, his dark eyes moved around to focus until he realized what the paper was. Licking his dry lips, he sat up in his bed, hair a complete mess but he needed to get the first text over and done with just in case it wouldn't work out with the other. Putting the number in, he saved Jaebum's name, and decided to send the first text.

 **ME:** Hey.. I mean Hello, I am sorry to text you so early but hello. I am Youngjae Choi...

 **JAEBUM:** You are fine, I had to be at the station anyway, hey I am Jaebum but call me JB.

Youngjae grinned happily, already he could tell the other was going to be easy to talk to. Changing his name in his phone, Youngjae got up from his bed slowly and walked to his bathroom to get ready with his phone in his hand.

 **ME:** Station? What do you do?

 **JB:** I am a police officer, what do you do?

 **ME:** I am a singer, I just got a record deal actually....

Youngjae wasn't bragging, he wasn't, but he had no idea why he said that.

 **JB:** WOW! Congratulations Youngjae! That is amazing!

 **ME:** Not as amazing as saving the world like you do.

 **JB:** Well thank you very much for that but I just like to do my part.

Youngjae's heart actually fluttered at that, JB seemed to be down to earth, which was exactly the way Youngjae was himself.

 **ME:** I am going to get ready to go to the studio, umm when I am finished... do you think.... that....

Why was it so hard to ask him for a selca?

 **JB:** I will be more than happy to send a selca once I am done getting ready myself, as long as I get one back.

 **ME:** Of course! Thank you!

He couldn't stop smiling the entire time he was getting ready, he wasn't as nervous talking to JB as he was, it was very very easy talking to him. So when he was finished getting ready, Youngjae grabbed his usual bottle of water that he always carried with him to make sure his throat stayed hydrated and started to walk out but stopped remembering the selca he promised. Fixing his hair slightly, Youngjae took the picture and sent it, hoping JB liked what he saw.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Off to the studio! Talk to you soon

He bit his bottom lip wondering what JB would think of him but he didn't have to think long because his phone chimed in his pocket.

 **JB:** Wow! You are extremely attractive, like very very cute!

Youngjae blushed brightly even though JB couldn't see him and actually giggled into his hand before he texted him back.

 **ME:** Thank you very much, can I have mine now?

 **JB:** Of course

 **JB:**  

Youngjae's breath actually stopped when he looked at the selca, how could one man be that good looking? Like he was sure JB wasn't human because he was breathtaking attractive.

 **ME:** Wow... You are extremely attractive... Like... Wow.. I am at a loss for words

 **JB:** Is that a good thing?

 **ME:** Very, well I have to go meet with a songwriter.. so I will talk to you soon.

 **JB:** I will be waiting

Youngjae couldn't stop the bright smile on his face as he walked into the studio, his life had just gotten very interesting.


	2. Hope Rises High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> A week flew by Youngjae since he sent the first text between himself and JB. He now couldn't imagine waking up without speaking with him. He had learned that JB had a very funny side to him, that he was caring, and he was very interested in every little thing he could learn about Youngjae. The singer wasn't used to all the attention that wasn't specifically about his voice, but it was a very nice feeling knowing he had someone that cares for him.

Youngjae had just finished a session in the recording studio, his agent was very proud with how far he was coming, and he did work very hard to make sure he reached each note perfectly. Going to sit down for a moment and sip his tea that was prepared for him to rest his voice, his agent came over to him with a bright smile. "You are progressing so well Youngjae! I am so proud of you!" He beamed a smile back at her even when his cheeks flushed red at the compliment. "So I talked to your parents, are you going to be getting married?" She didn't sound annoyed but inquisitive. His blush deepened but he nodded his head, "It would seem that I am... I have been set up in an arranged marriage but I have been talking with him and he is... amazing." That made the lady giggle, "You really have it hard already don't you?" Youngjae giggled himself and nodded, he really was already falling for JB and he knew that. Something about the police officer called to the singer and he wanted him to be in his life forever. "Well you have completed everything we asked today, so why don't you head home and rest your voice for the day?" He grinned happily and gave her a hug before gathering his items and leaving for his apartment.

Once he got home, he decided to make him a pot of tea and get into comfortable clothes, Youngjae knew with all the recording he had done and would be doing meant he had to rest his voice as much as he could so he made a cup of tea and sat on his couch with a soft smile. Pulling out his phone, Youngjae decided to text JB, just to say hello because he really enjoyed talking to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Just wanted to say hey! Hope your day is going great

 **JB:** It is now, you are the one good thing that has happened today, so thank you for texting me.

Youngjae frowned some and set his tea down before picking his phone up again.

 **ME:** Want to talk about it?

 **JB:** Please, but first can I have a selca? I need to see you.

Youngjae blushed softly and ran his fingers through his hair before taking it for his fiance.

 **ME:**  

 **JB:** You are so handsome, thank you for that, want one in return?

 **ME:** Yes please and then you can tell me what is wrong...

 **JB:**  

 **ME:** Very handsome yourself but you do look troubled so talk to me...

 **JB:** Not sure what I did in a past life to deserve you but I am so thankful. It has just been a bad day all together, I got assigned a case with my partner and I just don't have a good feeling about it. Recently we found a girl... she was... let's just say that terrible things happened to her before she took her last breath. Well we have a lead, guy's rap sheet is over a mile long, most aggravated assault to weapons charges. Our captain just told us that we are going to go talk to him and see if we can nail him for this... but I just... I know something bad is going to happen...

Youngjae bit his bottom lip, he felt the same, but he knew that he had to be supportive of his fiance.

 **ME:** That is pretty bad, just... make sure you don't go anywhere without your partner and I know this is going to sound bad but make sure your gun is loaded. And please keep in contact with me.. because I just found you and I...

 **JB:** I will Jae, I can promise that, you will always hear from me. But right now we are still investigating and trying to find evidence before we go speak with him but I just needed to let you know. So I need some goodness today, tell me about your day.

 **ME:** It went well, my agent was very pleased with how I have been progressing, and even said she was proud of me and how far I have come. I got the afternoon off to rest my voice so I am drinking hot tea and talking with you.

 **JB:** That is amazing Youngjae, I am very proud of you also, and I know you work hard at what you do so congratulations again. I have to get back but thank you for texting me, you have turned my day completely around.

 **ME:** I am glad to help, and if you need to talk... about anything.. please talk to me. I will always answer you.

 **JB:** That means a lot Jae, thank you.

 **ME:** You are more than welcome.

Youngjae smiled softly but he felt gnawing in the pit of his stomach, something bad was going to happen.. he just knew it...  


	3. Tragedy Hits A Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been two weeks since JB told Youngjae about his case, two weeks that the singer spent worrying, and then his police officer had to go speak with the suspect. Youngjae supported him, knowing that his love needed to help protect the world, but he couldn't stop worrying. And then contact dropped, JB didn't answer him, and when he was walking past a cafe he saw the news story... Police Officer Shot and in Critical Condition.... and Youngjae's entire world stopped.

Youngjae seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, not only was his career going wonderfully, but he had a wonderful man in his life that he cared for and he knew cared for him. He and JB had talked about their feelings and Youngjae was the first to say that he loved him but the police officer was quick to say it right back because he felt the same. They had talked about their future together, where they wanted to live, and just wanting to spend their entire lives together. He still couldn't believe how happy he was, and then he got a text from JB that made him almost panic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JB:** Send me a selca please...

 **ME:** What is wrong? 

 **JB:** ...Just please... I need to see you....

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Now talk to me, you are making me worry

 **JB:** We are going to the suspect's house today....

Youngjae almost dropped his phone, the love of his life was going into the lion's den, and he couldn't be there for him...

 **ME:** Send me a selca... I don't care what you look like but I need to see you...

 **JB:**  

 **ME:** Please be safe, please... are you wearing your bulletproof vest? Have your gun armed? 

 **JB:** All of that yes, but I needed to see you so... stay by your phone please.. I love you Youngjae.

 **ME:** I love you too Jaebum, with all my heart, and I will have my phone with me... Be safe...

And with that it was now a waiting game, Youngjae couldn't do much else in the studio because all of his thoughts went to JB and what he was doing. He needed him to be okay, he needed to be alright, nothing needed to happen to him. His agent understood and gave him the afternoon off, so he decided to go pick up some tea before going home to wait. Within ten minutes, Youngjae picked up everything he needed, and as he was walking past a cafe his eyes flashed to the television playing in the place when he froze and stared at the screen. His lead feet picked up and he walked into the cafe mainly to look at the news story that was playing.

_A shootout happened this afternoon, all we know is a police officer was shot and is in critical condition. We will update you further when we have more details._

His eyes filled with tears because he just knew, and when he felt his phone vibrate, he knew it wasn't good news at all. 

 **JB:** Is this Youngjae? JB's fiance?

Youngjae let out a whimper and when a waitress saw him looking shell shocked, she helped him to a chair, not sure how to help but went to get him some tea.

 **ME:** Yeah... is this Hoseok?

 **JB:** Yeah, I am sure you have seen that news... JB was shot, and he isn't doing well... he wanted me to message you to say he loved you...

He didn't know he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder but all he could do was stare at his phone in pure horror. Youngjae just found love in JB, he just found happiness, and now he was going to have to say goodbye... No, no he wasn't going to give up on him. 

 **ME:** Go to him, go and make sure he will be okay because I am coming. Send him my love please Hoseok.

 **JB:** I won't leave his side, just make sure you get to him....

Youngjae thanked those that were taking care of him before he made his way out of the cafe with his phone already dialing his parents to make them aware of the situation. After calling them, and then calling the office of the President, Youngjae had a meeting to plead his case and see if he could go to JB before they were supposed to be together. Having changed into something more professional, his parents came to get him before they went and pleaded his case. It took exactly one hour for him to talk to the President before she decreed it that he could go to his fiance since this was a special case, and even allowed an extension on the marriage timeline until JB got better. Thanking her more than was necessary, his parents took him to the hospital that JB was currently in. He called his agent on the way and made her aware of the situation, and she told him to take his time that they could wait for him to come back.

Walking into the hospital was a scary moment for Youngjae, he had never liked hospitals, never liked being around those that seemed like they were going to die but he had to straighten his back because he was there for JB. "Hello..." He got the attention of a young nurse who looked at him curiously, "I am here to see Jaebum Im." She looked confused for a moment, "And you are?" He knew with JB being a police officer, security would be strict, "I am his fiance actually, Youngjae Choi." Before she could answer, a man that looked exhausted walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You are here... I can't believe it..." This must have been Hoseok, JB's partner, so when he moved away from him, he turned to the nurse, "It's okay, he is telling the truth, I will take him." She nodded once before going back to her papers. "I am Hoseok but call me Hobi.. I am so glad that you were able to come." Youngjae nodded, he fixed his shirt from the small wrinkle he saw, just really needing to do something with his hands. "How is he?" Was all he could really say, he was trying hard to keep it together, which it seemed Hobi understood. "He is stable for now, the guy shot him in the leg and twice in the neck.." Youngjae stopped and stared at him in sheer shock, how could someone do that to anyone, let alone his soulmate. "I know, it was bad, but we got the guy in custody and the docs got the bullets out and now it is up to JB to get better. But I know he can now that you are here." Youngjae gave him a gentle smile and walked with him before he saw two uniformed police officers standing outside a hospital room. 

"This is Youngjae Choi, he is JB's fiance, so he can come and go whenever he pleases okay guys?" The man with dark brown hair nodded and opened the door for the both of them. Saying thank you softly as he passed, Youngjae walked slowly into the room, knowing that JB was hurt but he knew that he needed to be at his side. The love of his life was bandaged up, his leg was in a cast but his neck was wrapped in layers upon layers of gauze with blocks on each side so he didn't roll over. Youngjae's heart almost broke seeing this wonderful man in this condition but he knew that he needed to be with him. So he walked as quietly as he could to his side and caressed his cheek with gentle fingers trying not to disturb him. Hoseok pulled a chair closer for him to sit down, "They gave him some heavy medication but I know he knows your here so stay. Call if you need anything." Youngjae nodded his thanks before sitting down and holding JB's hand. He wasn't sure what to do, and after some time passed he began to sing.

It was one of his slower songs that would be out on his album, but it was a song of hope and love, so he felt it was fitting at the moment. He was almost to the end when he felt the hand he was holding twitch some and when he looked, JB's eyes were opening. He stood and gave the love of his life a gentle smile. "Did I die?" Came a raspy reply but he knew with his injuries, his vocal cords wouldn't be okay. Youngjae shook his head and traced his fingers over JB's face, "No and don't speak okay, you need to save your strength. Seeing the news, I knew it was you, and I just had to be here with you. So my parents and I went to the president to plead our case and she allowed me to come to you.. we have an extension on the wedding until you get better, but until then I am allowed to be at your side." Tears flew to JB's eyes and Youngjae felt his own, and then he felt a cool hand on his neck and he was slowly being moved down until his lips were touching JB's perfect set. This kiss was a little awkward with him still being injured but it was perfect, everything Youngjae ever hoped for. When they broke a part, JB gave him a smile before mouthing "I love you" which Youngjae kissed his nose and nodded, "I love you too now rest so we can get you out of here okay?" Getting a nod back, Youngjae sat back in his chair and interlaced their fingers together before he began singing once more, knowing by the way JB's body relaxed it was helping him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt... like seriously... :(


	4. Sweet Melody Finds Its Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was two weeks later, his birthday had passed, but he was still engaged because his fiance was just now released from the hospital after being shot twice in the neck and once in the leg. Now they were making Youngjae's apartment their home, and looking forward to their future together.

Youngjae still couldn't believe how his life was now than it was a month ago, a month ago he shopped for him, now he shopped for two. After JB got released from the hospital with the help of Hoseok and a few other officers, they moved JB out of his small apartment to Youngjae's roomier one, and the couple began their life together. Right now JB was at home relaxing after his physical therapy that he went to this morning and Youngjae was out grocery shopping for the both of them. He couldn't believe how happy he was and he knew that with their wedding fast approaching, he was going to be happy for the rest of his life.

Walking around the store, he began picking stuff out when he heard his phone chiming knowing it was JB, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket with a big smile just to see what his fiance had said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JB:** Come back, I am bored....

 **ME:** Do you want to eat? If so, I need to go shopping

 **JB:**  

 **JB:** But I miss you...

 **ME:** I have been gone an hour, you will be okay, besides you should be resting....

**ME:**

**JB:** I will get used to your hair one of these days

Youngjae chuckled as he walked, he decided to dye it on a spur of the moment, since his love was almost taken from him, he decided to change his appearance as a new start. His agent was awestruck about it and said that it was perfect, knowing that it gave him more flare to have his name put out there. Getting the rest of his list done, Youngjae made his way home knowing his officer was bored, JB was so used to going and making the world a better place but after what had happened, he was on leave. Though the singer would be lying if he wasn't enjoying having his fiance with him to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing to heal. JB had come a long way and they both became stronger together, Youngjae knew within his very soul that he belonged with the officer. 

Coming home, he was wrapped in a big hug by the other that made him giggle into his chest, JB treated his like royalty, even if Youngjae did the same to him. Allowing him to help with the lighter bags, the singer kissed his nose and told him to sit at the bar while he got things ready so he could make them dinner. JB did what he was told and they talked about their day and the fact that JB got a text right after Youngjae letting them know their wedding will be tomorrow. "Nervous?" JB asked him and Youngjae made a face, "No, I know that my place is at your side like you are meant to be at mine so why be nervous?" The other gave him a wide grin and he nodded, "I feel the exact same way." Youngjae winked at him before going back to making their dinner, soon he would be making dinner for his husband instead of his fiance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following day, Hobi came with his husband to take JB to the hotel they would be getting married at, saying they needed to be separate to make the surprise better. Youngjae just agreed because it meant he would be getting married to the most wonderful man in the world so he would do whatever.  Saying goodbye to JB wasn't so hard because he knew by the end of the night, they would be married. After a goodbye kiss, JB left with Hobi and Taehyung, Tae carrying his suit and then Youngjae was all by himself. He would be meeting his parents at the hotel, his agent was picking him up with the suit that he would be wearing for his wedding. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married, finally, to Jaebum. Hearing a knock on his door, Youngjae was getting his own bag put together before he walked to the door seeing his agent smiling at him. "Today is the day, ready?" He gave her a jerky nod with a bright grin, "I am meant to be with JB, let's get me married!" The woman giggled and helped him with his bag and off they went to the hotel.

Once he was settled into his room, he was made aware that the stylist was running a bit behind so he was to relax in his room until he was called for. So he took his phone out and texted the love of his life.

 **ME:** Is it awful that we are in the same hotel but I miss you?

 **JB:** Nope because I miss you too, I like Hobi and Tae but they aren't you.

 **ME:**  

 **JB:** And that is now your contact picture just so you know.

 **ME:** Did I make you smile?

 **JB:** Always

**JB:**

Youngjae couldn't stop the smile, he still couldn't believe this perfect man was going to be his husband in mere hours, he was very very lucky.

 **JB:** My stylist is here so I love you very much and I can't wait to marry you!

 **ME:** Go get pretty because I think I hear mine, I love you too Jaebum and I can't wait to marry you too!

Hearing commotion outside his door, it opened to a smiling woman who locked eyes with him. "My my you are a looker, this is going to be my best work yet!" Youngjae blushed softly but followed her out so he could get ready for his wedding. Sitting in the chair while she played with his hair and everything, he thought about the love of his life. JB truly was perfect in every single way and knowing that he almost lost him made him want to hold on tight. They had talked about who would take what name, and the singer decided that he wanted JB's name. After everything he felt that Im was something that they both could share, he already let his agent know and she was in the process of changing his record for his new name but she was very happy for him. 

After an hour had passed Youngjae seemed to pass the stylist's test and was able to go get into his suit that was prepared for him. Once he was fully dressed, he heard the stylist and his agent walk when because all he heard was two gasps. Turning around from the mirror, he tilted his head, "Do I look bad?" The stylist giggled and shook her head, "No honey you look fantastic! We are worried that you might give your poor fiance a heart attack!" The singer blushed and his agent took his phone and told his to strike a pose to send to JB. When he did, he got his phone back and had to admit that he did look good, he hoped JB would say the same.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** All ready to marry the love of my life, hope you are!

He didn't have to wait long for his reply, and a bright smile appeared on his face when he got it.

 **JB:** WOW! You look breathtaking Jae, like wow! I can't wait to see it in person!

 **JB:**  

His breath caught in his throat, if he thought he looked good, JB was a God compared to him. Before he could answer, he heard another gasp and when he turned, his stylist was fanning herself. "Those two need to be illegal, how can one couple be that good looking? It isn't possible!" His agent was chuckling next to her and walked her out of the room leaving Youngjae giggling.

 **ME:** My stylist approves by the way, told me that we need to be illegal sense we are that good looking.

 **JB:** I would have to agree with you, you are beautiful.

Even though he was alone, he still blushed, JB always had a way of saying things that made Youngjae blush like he was a school girl.

 **ME:** You are the breath taking one, I can't wait to marry you, it will be soon!

 **JB:** I can't wait to marry you either, I love you very much Youngjae Choi.

 **ME:** I love you too Jaebum Im! See you soon!  <3

 **JB:** <3 See you soon

Youngjae smiled at his phone before he gave it to his father who came in to give him a hug. He thanked both of his parents once more for not only finding JB but standing with him when he was shot. He couldn't imagine his life without the officer in it, and he knew that no matter what happened now, they would be together. Then it was time for him to go to the chapel, it was time for him to get married and Youngjae couldn't be more excited, he knew that this was where he was meant to be. His eyes looked around seeing blues, silvers, and blacks all around symbolizing the both of them and it made his heart do a flip in his chest. He smiled brightly seeing Hobi and Tae wave at him from their seats before JB's music started and his eyes went to the door that he knew his love was on the other side. And when he walked in, his breath really did stop, he was so perfect and he still couldn't believe that he was all his. When their eyes met, they both smiled brightly and their eyes stayed locked until JB was standing at Youngjae's side.

Then the priest started the ceremony, "These two have faced a great deal even before they have come today, they almost lost each other but thanks to their love they are standing together today. Now let us begin, I have been told you both have your own vows, whenever your ready." The older man stepped back and JB smiled at his love, "Youngjae, you have truly been my angel, I can't imagine having gone through what happened without you by my side. You pulled me from the darkness and saved me, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I truly love you." The singer sniffled and wiped his eyes before giving his fiance a smile, "Jaebum, to this day I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you, you are everything good and true in this world and I know I will spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how wonderful you are." The crowd awed at the both of him and he had seen a few tears fall from JB's eyes but his smile was still perfect. The priest smiled at the both of them before continuing the ceremony, and when it was time for rings, both of them couldn't stop smiling and giggling. Then when all was said and done, the priest told them to now kiss each other. And when they did, it was as perfect as their first kiss, flashes went off around them but all they could do was smile at each other. "May I know announce for the first time, Youngjae Choi-Im and Jaebum Im!" The crowd roared and Youngjae still giggled into his hand, they did it, they were married. 

JB wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him once more, "We did it! We are married! Can you believe it!" Youngjae beamed a smile at him, "JB as long as I have you in my life, I can believe anything!" JB winked at him and held him close, and it was true, with everything that they had been through, the future looked bright as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
